


Children Always Want More

by PurpliePanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childish, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpliePanda/pseuds/PurpliePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nad and Solas have started to fall into a bit of a routine when it comes to studying. When Solas doesn't do his part Nad starts to have a bit of a tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Always Want More

Small light pecks were her weakness; on the lips, cheeks, neck, chest, and lower. Nadezhda couldn’t help but fall apart whenever those pink lips laid small attacks to her skin. Oh and he knew it too; her flesh was his for the taking, her dark tanned skin from the many hours of being under the hot sun traveling with the Dalish.

Solas loved how her time with the Dalish had sculpted her body. Tan, high stamina, and she was just so natural; some might have said she was plan with her brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes but not Solas. Her hair was softer than any he had ever felt; like feathers, her eyes were the same color as imperial topaz, and her skin always glowed.

How could he not show his appreciation for all the hard work that must have been put into ever detail of her being? Kisses on her shoulder always brought a sigh from her lips, kisses on the neck were gasp, cheeks were giggles, and her ears always received a special mixture of kisses and nibbles where he earn the grand prize of breathless moans.

Sitting on Solas’ lap always lead to kisses which was why today was rather strange; Nadezhda had been sitting on his lap for a good half hour and nothing had happen. He kept his nose in his book almost oblivious to the elf in his lap. The pout on her face had gotten there sometime ago but Solas hadn’t taken notice as of yet.

Moving in his lap to straddling his hips, which he simply moved his book to keep reading despite the wiggly elf. She nuzzled his neck in hope of getting some form of affection but she seemed to go unnoticed still. This was so unlike Solas and it was starting to upset Nadezhda; she wanted to cuddle.

So she gently rocked her hips and placed soft kisses on his neck that got the elf to clear his throat. Nadezhda smiled against his neck; he was being responsive even if he didn’t want to be. Now she had moved up to his ear were she placed small nibbles on the tip her hands had rested on his chest.

Solas placed his spare hand on her bottom which had gotten Nad’s hopes up but they soon fell when Solas placed it under her bottom and lifted her so she was resting on a single leg and not his waist.

“Now is not the time, Da’len.”

With a heavy pout on her glossy lips she moved so she was looking Solas right in the eye. He just gave her an amused look; she was acting as a impulsive child; which she was in comparison to himself. She just frowned harder when he seemed to be laughing at her.

“If you continue to act as a child, I will treat you as one.”

Now normally this is where most people would get offended or upset but not Nad, oh no. This is where her mind started to turn its wheels and think on different way to get what she wanted given the current situation.

“Hanren?”

Solas didn’t look up from his book he just hummed his acknowledgement of her call to him. So Nad placed her hand up near his face, palm open to him.

“I have a boo-boo, make it better.”

Solas slowly brought his eyes up to look at her smiling face; he didn’t really think she was going to take him up on the offer of treating her like a child! He just stared at her face, which held a small smile. But finally he broke and used his hand to guild her palm to his lips were he gave it a gentle kiss.

“Better?”

All he received was a small nod from the goofy smiling elf in his lap. He shook his head slightly before trying to go back to his book.

“Ahh!”

He looked up again only to find her pointing at her lips, this made him smile as well; she was being rather insistent today. She normally would have given up by now, happy with a forehead kiss and an explanation that he was busy. But for whatever reason today that wasn’t so. It was rather adorable to be honest but not something he wanted to encourage openly.

So with a soft smile he placed his book down and grabbed the small elf’s chin bringing her glossy, plump lips to his and placed a gentle kiss on them. It was light and innocent but it was what she had wanted.

“Better?”

His word was breathy and smelled of his tobacco, that she had become rather fond of. She loved the smell of him, earthy with just a bit of tobacco and after he had been more active you could smell just a hint of his own masculine scent. It was something she couldn’t get enough of, nuzzling his neck for the comforting smell while they cuddled at night was a common occurrence.

“More.”

With a soft chuckle he moved in again. His lips brushing her lightly, before sealing them together in a blissful moment. When he pulled away she moved to make the seal last a moment longer. He didn’t pull back all the way this time waiting for her.

“More.”

Their lips brushed at her one word answer and he didn’t hesitate this time, moving right in for a kiss. She moved her arms around his neck and down his back, while he pulled her closer at the waist; chest to chest, lips to lips.


End file.
